


Só podia ser ele

by Escrovisck, Fushigikage



Series: O Dalek mandou [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrovisck/pseuds/Escrovisck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Após muita insistência, Clara estava decidida a não mais procurar pelo Doutor. No entanto, nem em seus sonhos, imaginou o que ele estava prestes a fazer.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: O Dalek mandou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Só podia ser ele

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi uma daquelas fanfics que surgem de forma aleatória na timeline, a mão coça e você vai lá e põe-se a escrever. Esse plot rendeu duas fanfics distintas, ambas em parceria com o Theo-kun a partir [desse tweet aqui](https://twitter.com/Oddsboodkins/status/1278177137258893312). Essa também é minha primeira parceria em anos, então fiquei bem animado em escrever essa história. 
> 
> Curtinha, sem maiores pretensões ─ além de arrancar algumas risadas, claro. 
> 
> Boa leitura (:

Não era incomum não o ter por perto ─ afinal de contas, tratava-se do ser mais inconstante do Universo. Conferindo minuciosamente no calendário de mesa, constatou que, até o presente momento, fazia pouco mais de um mês que não o via. Nenhum aviso, nenhuma tentativa de contato, absolutamente nada. Ela estava à deriva, sem saber onde ou como ele estava. 

Da última vez que viajaram juntos, ele não apenas colocou os dois no meio de uma disputa interplanetária por pizzas de algo que a jovem sequer conseguia pronunciar o nome ou identificar o que diabos era aquilo por cima da massa ─ se é que poderiam chamar _aquilo_ de massa ─, como também havia esquecido completamente como trazê-la de volta ─ o que resultou em um atraso imenso que quase custou-lhe o emprego. 

Sem muita energia, tiveram uma breve discussão que teve como resultado uma saída deveras dramática do Senhor do Tempo de cabelos grisalhos indo rumo ao desconhecido. O homem estava incomunicável desde então e sua vida seguia sua rotina monótona e pacata, assim como a rotina da maioria dos humanos normais. 

Clara Oswald sabia que ele iria voltar ─ afinal de contas, o Doutor _sempre_ voltava. Ainda assim, a morena não esperava pela confusão que a volta dele causaria. 

Aquela era uma bela manhã, mesmo em uma cidade cinzenta como Londres. O sol brilhava alto no céu, entretanto o seu toque na pele era suave e dava a jovem uma sensação gostosa, como se estivesse sendo abraçada ─ o que era um contraste com a manhã anterior, onde precisou usar um grosso casaco para se abrigar do frio congelante. 

Estava tudo correndo bem em seu dia: não havia se atrasado para o trabalho, tampouco havia tido quaisquer tipos de problemas com seus alunos. Estava quase na hora do intervalo, quando um enorme estrondo na sala ao lado foi ouvido. Clara fez o possível para deixar seus alunos calmos e, com cautela, saiu da sala em direção a fumaça que saía da porta que ficava quase ao lado da sua. 

Nem em um milhão de anos esperava encontrar o que estava naquela sala. 

Nem em seus piores pesadelos, ousou pensar em algo semelhante. 

Assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara para uma turma de alunos cobertos de uma tinta gosmenta ─ que ela, realmente, não queria saber o que era ─, enquanto riam divertidamente uns com os outros. As mesas tinham sido movidas de forma a criar uma espécie de bancada e, logo mais à frente, estava ele. 

Claro, só podia ser _ele_. 

O Doutor tinha nas mãos sua Sonic e, na mesa em frente, estavam quatro frascos com conteúdo colorido. Ele não escondeu seu sorriso quando viu quem estava à porta. 

─ Turma, ─ ele começou ─ vocês conhecem a senhorita Oswald, certo? 

Clara sequer prestou atenção nos alunos lhe desejando “bom dia”. Naquele momento, ela queria esfolar aquele alienígena desmiolado com as próprias mãos. 

─ Sala dos professores. Agora! 

Sorridente e sem pressa, foi de encontro a jovem que estava com uma aparência nada boa. Ela estava séria e mantinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito; por sua vez, ele estava relaxado, com os cabelos desgrenhados e manchas de tinta em seu casaco. 

─ Clara... 

─ O que está acontecendo aqui? ─ Ela não o deixou terminar. ─ No que diabos você estava pensando? 

─ No que eu o quê? 

─ Você poderia ter explodido a escola inteira! 

─ Ah! ─ E então o rosto dele se abriu em um sorriso divertido. ─ Impossível, Clara. O que fizemos ali foi um experimento simples para... 

─ Espere, espere. ─ Clara gesticulava na frente dele, para chamar sua atenção. ─ Por que você faria um experimento? Você não era o zelador? 

─ Então, ─ ele começou com um pigarro. ─ Essa é uma história engraçada. 

─ Por que sinto que não irei achar graça? 

Com um leve gesto resignado de ombros, o Doutor lhe explicou tudo que havia acontecido ─ de alguma forma, quando havia chegado na escola naquela manhã, convenceu a todos de que ele era o novo professor de História. E não apenas isso: o homem havia conseguido carta branca para lecionar da forma como achasse melhor. 

Clara perguntou se ele havia manipulado seus colegas de trabalho para tal. O Doutor disse que não. 

Clara Oswald não acreditou, obviamente. 

Ao longo da semana, a jovem professora viu sua paz se esvair entre seus dedos. Primeiro, porque o Doutor conseguia ser mais infantil do que as crianças ─ sempre estava atirando bolinhas de papel, pedaços de giz e quaisquer objetos que estivessem ao seu alcance. Além disso, pequenas explosões tornaram-se constantes e, de vez em quando, era possível ouvi-lo dedilhar sua guitarra enquanto sua voz entoava uma paródia qualquer de uma música famosa. 

Durante esse tempo, Clara negou veemente que iria viajar com ele. Estava cada vez mais difícil concluir prazos e só o fato dele, mais uma vez, se inserir no seu local de trabalho e virar seu mundo do avesso era o suficiente para tirá-la do sério. 

Era isto, sem chance de discussão. Ele não iria convence-la. 

Mesmo assim, o homem continuou tentando. 

Ela não negava que gostava de vê-lo pelos corredores ou ainda que admirava a forma como ele lidava com os alunos; entretanto, ela não iria ceder, não mesmo. Estava decidida a dar uma lição nele, talvez assim ele aprendesse que há limites para tudo na vida. _Talvez_. 

Em uma certa quinta-feira, após a saída dos alunos, Clara voltou à sua sala para buscar alguns pertences e anotações que estavam em sua gaveta. Quando levantou a cabeça e olhou para a porta, seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele. 

─ Vamos, Clara ─ ele quebrou o silêncio. ─ Não seja tão careta! 

─ Careta?! ─ Sua voz parecia genuinamente indignada. ─ Você acha que pode chegar aqui e fazer o que bem entende... Ei! 

O Doutor tinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios quando se afastou da porta. Imediatamente, Clara seguiu-o pelo corredor. 

─ Doutor... Doutor! ─ Ela chamava. ─ Me espere! Eu estou falando com você... 

No entanto, ele não respondia. Podia ouvir a voz doce da jovem reclamando de sua cantoria, de seus (novos) alunos agitados ou ainda de seu método nada metódico de lidar com as burocracias do trabalho. 

─ Quer saber de uma coisa? ─ Clara parou no meio do corredor e sua voz tinha uma ponta de decepção. ─ Eu desisto. 

Dando meia volta, a jovem seguiu em direção a outra saída, porém não por muito tempo. Com uma agilidade que não acreditariam que tinha, o Doutor se encontrava na frente dela. Uma expressão serena pairava em seu rosto e a sua voz era suave. 

─ Vamos, vamos ─ disse com a voz branda. ─ Não precisa ficar chateada. 

─ Eu tentei falar com você, você me ignorou. ─ Ela tinha o dedo apontado para o rosto dele. ─ Amanhã conversamos, agora eu quero ir para casa. 

─ Eu posso te levar para casa. 

─ Mas eu não quero que você me leve. 

Clara tentou desvencilhar-se dele, porém ele continuou se colocando na frente dela. Aquele joguinho estava deixando-a no limite e foi com um suspiro pesado de exaustão que perguntou: 

─ O que você quer para me deixar em paz? 

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. Clara o acompanhou até chegarem em uma antiga sala vazia ─ e, ao abrir sua porta, a cabine azul tão conhecida por ela foi revelada. 

─ Sério isso? 

Sem responder à pergunta da jovem, o Doutor tocou suavemente seus ombros, guiando-a para o centro da TARDIS. Com um ar resignado, deixou que ele lhe conduzisse para mais uma aventura ─ e ainda que estivesse animada por, mais uma vez, viajar com ele, não deixaria que o homem soubesse tão fácil assim. 


End file.
